The Fangirl War 2010  2012
by Furyfur
Summary: "Wait, Malaysia never captured America! That's just stupid!" "It doesn't have to be historically correct, so long as we're having fun, after all!" Taking fanservice to a whole new level, who will win over Japan? And will Malaysia ever admit her crush...?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fangirl War (2010-2012)**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Icey-chan and I had this weird idea…We were wondering what anime we'd pick if we could bring any anime to life. Guess which one we picked?**

…**Oh, and by the way, it's not the one that's not Hetalia.**

**Okay, pick your best friend who loves Hetalia as much as you do! The main character is you, a major obsessive fangirl, Tenna. You give "my way or the highway" a new definition with your scary I'm-gonna-kill-everything attitude, and you like super-sexy guys, of course, yet have a soft spot for lolitas. And your best friend is Nera, who wants everything for herself! Nera is a hyper superwomen who is into funnier and less serious guys, with the exception of the lovely Japan, who is first prize in this war. Would you sacrifice the gorgeous Japan to her? Or would you fight back? Let's find out!**

…**Also, since this is a show about stereotypes, no one be offended by anything. ^_^**

**~The Fangirl War (2010-2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

I settled at lunch as I usually would have with Nera and our other friends, discussing things such as animes we've seen recently and anime guys. I had recently gotten a Hetalia DVD for my birthday, so I was being a bit obsessive at the time. We both agree that Japan is definitely the best, with his silent, sincere attitude. We also both agreed to not claim dibs over any of the guys in that anime, which is odd, because usually we don't want the other dreaming about the ones we like as well. We both know what we like, to say the least.

I'm pretty simple. I always seem to fall for the fan-favorite. That would be Japan, of course. Since all non-Japanese who watch anime are what we classify as "otakus," they all are watching Japan eagerly. And who can blame them? The guy's hot, and repeatedly nervous and lonely. But anyway, I like all the sexy guys, and lolitas depending on how they're drawn. I also totally worship guys with British accents. So, um…England fangirl much? But we can all agree England is adorable. I don't care much about if a guy can cook much, anyway. But my favorite by far has to be Canada. I know, he doesn't fit in much with my standards, but…I don't know, something about him just makes him the ultimate in all the Hetalia guys. I don't hate any type of guy…except for the stupid ones. And Turkey. I hate Turkey, he's a jerk. I'm most like Romano, except just a bit smarter.

Then there's Nera. In my mind, her sights are pretty screwed. She's a video game fanatic, so I figured she'd like guys like America…but no, she loves guys who score a perfect zero on the Serious Scale. So, she likes comic relief, basically? I dunno. She does have one sensible crush, not counting Japan. Germany, good old Germany. She can have him, personally. I mean, he's hot, but not something I'd run for. Her taste is pretty much all over the place besides that, so she doesn't hate anyone. She, herself, is a bit of a lolita, yet she doesn't care for them as much as you'd think. I think she is thinking too much about what countries they are, not just loving the guys for who they are. She's most like France, because she overreacts about every little thing and is a show-off.

"Hey, Juu-chan…if we could bring any anime to life, what would it be?" she asked me that day.

"Don't call me Juu-chan."

"Never mind! Just decide!"

I thought about it. "Um…That's difficult…There are so many great ones…"

She laughed. "Probably Ouran, right?"

I mulled it over. "Too overrated."

"Lucky Star?"

"Too Shounen."

"Something original, like Pokemon?"

"Too failed."

"Um…Um…Junjou Romantica?"

"Too scary."

"Vampire Knight?"

"Do you wanna die?"

"I see your point. Um…Hetalia?"

A light bulb went off in my head as soon as I heard her say that. "Wow, I didn't even think about it…"

As obvious as it may seem to choose Hetalia, it did involve some thinking. There were a lot of good points, yet a lot of bad points as well. Racism will pretty much be eliminated, we'll be surrounded by super-hot guys, and world peace will be established because their fighting isn't serious at all. At the same time…won't places like America fall because their countries are so…non-serious? America never could've came up with a Constitution…And England and America will probably make up and join together if they were left to resolve their problems. That would be pretty bad…

"…Let's do it."

She giggled. "Yay! So it's decided, if we ever get a wish granted, that will be it!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "I wanna be British…"

"…Huh?"

"…Huh? Oh! Nothing, just daydreaming…!"

She smiled at me. "Poor Juu-chan, you look like you really want this."

I had to smile back at her, though I thought she was gonna get my hopes up if I humored her. "You idiot. Of course I want it. It would be…" I sighed wistfully. "…Heaven. Heaven because the lovers are Italian."

After a small pause, she giggled. "I get it!"

**~The Fangirl War (2010-2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

"You idiot."

_Smack._

"You stupid idiot."

_Smack._

"I'll beat the stupid right out of you."

_Smack._

"Stop hitting me!" Nera shouted, clutching her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…!"

"Didn't mean to end my life as it is?" I shouted back at her. "We'll be the laughingstock of the world! Every anime fangirl will see us as the two girls who ruined everything for bragging rights!"

"But I didn't!" she sobbed. "I just wanted to make you happy, Juu-chan!"

"What's going on?" our friend Tomei said, walking up to us. Tomei was a boy with brown hair and huge brown eyes. Even though it was hot outside, he still wore a thick black jacket. I worried about him some times, because he's always sweating after PE yet refuses to take his jacket off. He was the closest male friend we had, with the exception of Nera's…erm…never mind.

"You'll never guess what Nera-chan did!" I shouted. "We'll go bankrupt and disappoint all of Japan! My life as an otaku is ruined! My life altogether is ruined!"

"What? What, what happened?"

Nera let out a shaky sob. "Juu-chan is disappointed in me because I…I…"

"You what?"

"She bought Hetalia!" I practically screamed. "Now we're in charge of animating it and everything, which we can't do!"

Nera continued to weep, and Tomei patted her shoulder. "I just w-wanted to make you happy…"

"Bought Hetalia!" I said in disbelief. "How much did it cost you?"

"Maybe this isn't a bad thing," Tomei offered. "After all, you've always wanted to own it, right? You talk about it all the time!"

"I didn't mean actually being in charge of everything! I meant owning the guys, not the series!"

"But they still work for us…" Nera wept. "But now we own the characters, that's all…"

I paused. "Wait…What does that mean?"

"I thought you'd be excited, because now they exist for us!"

I was, needless to say, just a bit confused. "So…we won't go bankrupt?" I said at last. "And Japan won't hate us?"

"The character or the country?"

"The country," I said angrily. "The country!"

"No, they'll probably all be jealous."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "…So what do we do?"

"We flirt," Nera said simply, still sniffling. "Um…Let's pick countries to be, then."

I was still confused. "Someone…will explain this to us later, right?"

"Yes, the creator of Hetalia will."

My heart soared for a second. "Okay, so we'll pick countries. I'll be Ko…"

"_I CALL KOREA_!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh, come on," she sneered. "If anyone gets to be Korea, it's me!"

"I was gonna be Korea!"

"Let's agree to disagree," Tomei piped up. "I'll be Korea!"

"What?" we chorused.

"No offense," I put in. "But…this is a Shojo. You'll feel a little…not fitting in."

"You said there'd be flirting," he said plainly. "I'm in."

I scratched my neck. "But, all of them will be guys…Never mind. I guess I'm Malaysia…Err, I'm sorry," I grinned. "I meant Kickassia."

They both glared at me. I felt satisfied.

"I'm quoting."

"I'll be Australia!" Nera decided. "The bigger, the better!"

"Oh great," I said, rolling my eyes. "You picked a country near me. I didn't expect this."

"This way, it will easy to manage you when I take you over!" she said, bubbly with excitement.

"Australia never captured Malaysia!"

"Well, this is the present. We can do whatever we want! It doesn't have to have happened in the past!"

"Great," I said, smiling. "Then I'm gunning for Japan. No, China, then he'll help me with Japan."

"No!" Nera shouted. "You can't! Leave poor Japan alone!"

"How about this?" I offered. "We'll leave countries alone so we don't start any wars. Then we'll divide who gets to stay with what country for what amount of time."

She gasped. "I want Germany! How often do I get Germany?"

"Since you want Germany and I want…Canada, we'll keep those every day of the year. But if we decide we want to switch for a day, we can do that. But let's keep a week to stay with our regular plans and not do any switching."

"Juuna-chama, you're too organized. Just go with the flow," Tomei said, smiling. "Okay, who gets me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but it won't be any fun if we don't get more than one guy at once. Reverse harems are awesome. So, let's have a meeting between the three of our countries and the creator of Hetalia to see who gets who and when!"

"Sounds good!" Nera agreed. "Let's do our best, Juu-chan!"

If we ever started a war, she'd go down first.

**~The Fangirl War (2010-2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

I got to meet Himaruya-san today! He's so nice, and…Well, to be honest, he's just how I pictured him to be. A hyperactive videogame fanatic. I actually got a headache as soon as he shook hands with Nera.

"It's so nice to meet you! Huge fan of your series, huge fan!"

"Just hurry up and make the third season already," I said with vague awkwardness.

"All three of us love your artwork and the way you portray your characters!"

"How do you make the characters so charming when you yourself are male?"

"This is Juu-chan, she's a huge fan of Canada, and she loves guys with British accents as well…"

"I'd rather we continue this conversation at some other time."

"Aww, c'mon, there's so much time for all that business stuff!" he said. "Let's meet each other first, okay, downer?"

"And my name is Tenna, thank you very much. Err…love your work."

I guess I came off as kind of a jerk, but what else are you supposed to say to a guy who's about to send you off on a magical adventure you know nothing about? Anyway, I needed to get this information through Nera's head before it was too late: They're not all yours. Especially not Japan.

"So, who's your favorite character? Mine's Estonia!"

Tomei stood there quietly, as he had no favorite character. Or any knowledge of the series, for that matter.

"Germany, he's so hot!"

"That's what we need to talk about…" I tried to speak up.

"Juu-chan likes Canada. No, really, she's crazy for him! And Austria too…Come to think of it, Juu-chan had really weird tastes."

"Eheheh, so funny! So, err…Nera, let's start already."

"You should see the look on her face when Austria plays piano, anyway!"

"Nera!"

"No, I like hearing this," Himaruya laughed. "I'm interested in how much people love my work, after all!"

"She's just so obsessed with Canada," Nera continued. "She draws maple leaves in class, I'm totally serious!"

"Prussia, if you're hiding somewhere here, please kill me."

"Speaking of Prussia, Juu-chan had no idea where Prussia was before she watched this show! She actually asked her history teacher, in front of everyone…"

"Speak one more word and Japan in mine!" I shouted, unable to take any more.

"Eek! I-I'll be good…"

He looked at me. "You're Malaysia, correct?"

I looked up to him. "Um…Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"I can just tell. You're the most obvious. Like a piece of paper."

"That's it," I said out loud, blushing like crazy. "Can we just start?"

I stepped up to the blackboard. "Okay, first things first. Why the hell are we here? Himaruya-san, please explain to me what this is."

Himaruya crossed his arms, looking slightly business-like. "Of course."

He stepped up and walked to the front of the room, next to me, and started to draw on the blackboard. It took me a second to realize what he was drawing.

Chibis. He was drawing chibi Hetalia heads. I should probably be excited that Himaruya-san was drawing in front of me, but…at the same time, I was so impatient I wanted to scream. When he was done, he turned back to facing the chairs that Nera and Tomei were sitting in, ignoring me completely.

"You three have been chosen to take on a Hetalia-based virtual reality adventure to experiment different scenarios for the show. It will give the writers a good idea on how the characters would react to a fangirl's pushy nature."

"I'm not pushy," I muttered.

"What you do in this virtual reality world is completely up to you, but be careful. If you were to do something like fall off a cliff or starve yourself in prison, you will actually die."

"Wow!" Nera whispered. "So hi-tech! How do you do that with virtual reality?"

Himaruya smiled at her. "When I say virtual world, I really mean _virtual world_. The places you can go in this game are limitless, far beyond the Earth and stars, so long as you're smart enough to get there. The characters are as reasonable as humans and do, in fact, carry guns. We will do anything in our power to keep you safe, but we don't have much in our power. Make your country grow and prosper, and…" His grin got bigger. "…interact with the original characters of Hetalia."

I've never actually thought my heart would stop, but I swear it did.

"Malaysia," he said, looking towards me. "Any questions?"

"Err…What if-"

"Good. Now, what countries are you two gonna be?"

"I'm gonna be Kore- Ow! Okay, I'm gonna be Australia…"

"_I'm _Korea."

Himaruya still had that evil, business smile plastered onto his face. "You'll communicate with me by using these." He handed us each a headset, which we figured we had to put on. They had our country names written in kanji on them. "Press the button here to contact us, and press it again to hang up. Now, come with me…"

He led us into a room with giant pods we've seen in movies before. My heart would have been pounding, if it hadn't already lost its life to excitement. But no, my poor heart will never be the same again.

"These are just like in _Bokura No_, when…" I started.

"No. We're not making a reference as stupid as that."

"Fine…"

"If you're ready," Himaruya said. "You'll find your belongings are already in the virtual world, and these pods will send you straight to your home. Have a wonderful time, and don't be afraid to ask me questions using your headset at any time. And _do not lose your headset_."

"Yes sir!" all three of us said.

He smiled. "After you, Malaysia?"

"I just…get in the pod, and…?"

"It's very simple."

I was horrified, but I managed to get into the pod, despite my shaking knees. He gave me a final smile. "_Adieu_, Malaysia."

"Wait, what about my plan-"

From there

**~The Fangirl War (2010-2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

This world doesn't look much different from mine, except…I think I'm in Malaysia. Just a guess. Anyway, I can walk and speak to people, and it all feels the same. Except for the small talking bear I found. That was a little different.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ten-Err, Malaysia."

"Am I at your house?"

"…Yes. Are you a bear…?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you wouldn't be…Kumajiro?"

"Kumajiro is my name."

"You're Kumajiro!" I said, giddy with excitement. "You must be lost. You strayed away from your owner!"

"I'm lost."

"Your bluntness is so amazing! Okay, um…"

I thought about what I should do for a second. The inevitable result was staring me right in the face: Contact Canada. Contact Canada. Just do it, Malaysia! Come on, just call him…Call stupid Canada, Malaysia!

"Kyaah, what do I do?" I said out loud, blushing. "I can't do it, I can't! I've never even met him!"

"Who?"

"Canada," I said, feeling honored to be in the presence of such bluntness.

"Who?"

"…Never mind. I can call him."

I must have spent half an hour pacing around by the phone. I came up with a variety of excuses: I don't have his phone number. But there's a phone book with his number in it! I'm not sure if it's his bear. It's the only talking bear named Kumajiro in the world! I've never even met him. Then you never will! Nera will laugh at you for it. But it's goddamn Canada!

After telling myself that, I whirled around, grabbed the old-fashioned telephone, and punched in the numbers, waiting. The voice that answered me was tiny and weak:

"…Hello?"

I burst into instantaneous Fangirl Mode: "Oh my god! You're Canada, right? My name's Tenne, I mean Tenna, well, I guess it's technically Malaysia because my name used to be Tenna but now it's Malaysia, because I'm a new country and if you're a country you have to take the name of your country, right? Anyway, your voice is so much quieter in person, I can barely hear you, but I guess it's normal I can't hear you because you never speak! I mean, of course you're not speaking right now because I'm speaking and that would just be plain rude if you were speaking while I was speaking! Not calling you rude, I'm just saying it would be rude in general if that happened to be the case, but it's not rude because it's not the case, and you're not rude at all because you're one of the most polite guys ever and please marry me!"

I took a few slow, heaving breaths before I heard a small voice:

"…I'm not in right now, please leave a message after the beep…"

_Beep._

"…Damn."

**~The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)~**

**A/N: Since I just started this out and just barely have a vague idea where it's going, help me out here! I totally want your ideas, because I have a lot of empty plot holes, and it was meant to please you guys, anyway. No, the story doesn't revolve around Malaysia and Canada. That was just a start so we could find Malaysia's kind side. It has all the guys in it. So don't worry, we just don't get to meet them until later. ^_^ And yes, you'll get a lot of Japan. Just be patient. We didn't get to meet any of the guys in this chapter, but the next chapter will have a lot of them. So don't worry! Give me a chance, here! I love you guys, review please! ~Furyfur **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)**

**A/N: I'm so nervous about this. But anyway, just a little more character development and the fanservice will start. So, hurry up! Get out there! ^_^ I love pretending I'm not the writer.**

**~The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

"Say, Kumajiro-kun…"

"What?"

"Do you think your owner will like me?"

"Who?"

"Canada."

"I don't know."

"I'm in the presence of blunt royalty…"

I got a call from Nera that day. She seemed panicky and ready to explode. "Juu-chan! Juu-chan! France came to my house, France came! And he was crying about his younger sister! What do we do? France is here! And he's real!"

"…Real? Ooh, guess who I got!"

"Who?"

"Kumajiro!" I said, brimming with excitement.

"…Who?" she answered after a pause.

"Canada's bear!" I said angrily. "Never mind, why was France crying? A younger sister…? France doesn't have a younger sister…"

"A newborn! But oh my god, France is here!"

A newborn? Whatever…I hesitated before speaking again. "Can I come over? Without you attacking me, I mean?"

"Yeah," she said happily. "I don't have any troops yet, anyway. And even if we're countries now, I'll always love you!"

"Interesting. Never say that again."

The road there seemed a lot shorter than it should have been to travel from Malaysia to Australia, but it was uneventful. All I could think of was meeting an actual Hetalia character. A human one! Not a bear this time!

"Where's France?" was the first thing I could say once I got there.

"He left, he had a G8 meeting."

"Dammit! Then why did I come?"

"Because," Nera continued. "He left this."

She handed me an handwritten letter. "Uh…Do you speak French?"

"Good point," she giggled. "But he said to go to Haiti."

"That must be the newborn. Well, I actually have other stuff to do…" My mind was firmly set on returning Kumajiro to Canada.

"No, you have to come! Aren't you curious about the newborn? Think about it, we could be the first people to see a new Hetalia country!"

I squirmed a little. "Fine, but let's make it quick."

"I'm worried," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"The earthquake," she continued. "Will Haiti be hurt? France did seem pretty upset…"

I, frankly, didn't care. But I actually ended up caring a lot once we got there.

**~The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

The house was absolutely tiny and broken by the earthquake. No one could have possibly lived in there, before or after the earthquake.

"It's as big as my kitchen…" I muttered. "Then again, my kitchen is a separate building from the rest of my house…Maybe it's as big as _your _kitchen, Nera." Afraid someone might be dead, I knocked and waited. But to my surprise, the door opened, and there stood a girl about the same age as us.

"…Ehhh…Whaddaya want?" she muttered. Her clothes were so tattered I could see most of her dirt-caked skin. She must have been starving for weeks, and also seriously sick. "I don't feel good. Come back later."

"…Mika-senpai?"

Mika looked up. She looked pitiful. "Tenna-chan."

Mika, my friend from school, was one grade higher than me and also a big anime fan. I've never seen her looking so horrible. Her hair had also been cut short, which made her even more unrecognizable.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to say this." I took a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lungs, "_A CHALLENGER APPEARS_!"

"Mika-senpai!" Nera shouted, literally jumping on her and knocking her to the ground with a giant bear hug. "Senpai, you look horrible, are you okay?"

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked. "We should be the only ones in the Hetalia world!"

"No," she said warily, still being crushed by Nera. "Himaruya-san said he had a job for me. So I came. I'm testing out the…thingy. I dunno, I'm not in the mood to think about it. He said I could do whatever I want…and a big earthquake crushed my house."

"You look so horrible!" Nera squealed.

"I feel worse after being shoved in the ground for a month or so…But I need money. I'm gonna starve."

"We'll…We'll help you!" I offered. It was probably the nicest thing I ever said in the past week. "I don't have much either, and neither does Nera…but we can help! We have a lot to spare without going hungry! I'll sell my TV set and…"

"No," she said, struggling to get up. "I can manage. I already got a job…as a cook…for France."

"That's horrible," was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Then I shook my head.

"Now leave me alone."

"No, we can't!" Nera said. "Senpai…We can help you! Swallow your pride!"

"Don't call me Senpai…" she said weakly, forcing a smile. "I'm Haiti. What are your names?"

"I'm Australia."

"I'm leaving."

Someone probably objected to it, but I didn't listen. I just walked away. And the first thing I did when I got home was get on the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kumajiro asked me.

I didn't answer. "Hello, is this America-san?"

The voice responded. "Yeah, this is America…Who are you? Never heard your voice before…But you sound like a girl! What's your name?"

I smiled. "I'm a new country, Malaysia," I said with as much sweetness as I could manage. "And yes, I'm a girl. I have a favor to ask you, America-sama. May I come to the next Conference?"

America gave a hearty laugh. "Sure, you cute little thing, come over any time you like! We'll welcome you!"

"Thank you ever so much, America-sama! I'll tell you my favor then. It's really important, so be sure to give it some thought when I tell you!"

Being charming is hard, especially when you're a fangirl…

**~The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

The first Hetalia character I've ever met in my life was America. I have to admit, that's not how I planned it…but I have no problem. The situation called for America, so America it is. Something tells me that Haiti and Australia weren't too ecstatic about meeting France first, anyway.

"My my, you are the cutest thing ever!" he said, putting his heavy arm on my shoulder and leading me into the Conference room. His skin was warm, and he was laughing and smiling. I'd never actually realized how wonderful he looked, but now that he was so close, I was too embarrassed to look at him. "So, what's this favor you keep talking about, Malaysia-chan?"

"…Huh? Oh! I'd like to announce it during the Conference, please. If that's all right."

"Of course it's all right!" he said, hugging me tighter. My face got hot, and I suddenly wished I were somewhere else. But this was important. A mission, I kept telling myself, a mission! Wait…Was he getting the idea I was going to _confess _to him? No! Focus! "We were waiting for you, actually! I said to everyone, we're having a cute guest with us this time! They all thought I was talking about Haiti, since she's so adorable, but just between you and me, you're ten times cuter! Don't tell France I said that…"

"…Thank you," I said quietly. A mission, a mission…

I came dangerously close to fainting when I entered the Conference room. All the memories of the Allies, looking directly at me. England, China, France, Russia…They were all there. And looking directly at me, interested.

"Who's this?" Russia asked, smiling.

"Everyone," America started. "This is Malaysia-chan, she'll be joining us today! Everybody treat her warmly, as she's a bit nervous. I can tell just by the way you feel!" He laughed, leaning in so he could whisper. "When do you wanna make your announcement?"

"Err…" I stuttered. I hadn't really thought that through. "If it wouldn't interfere with anyone's plans, may I say it now?"

"Absolutely," he said, way too close for comfort. He gave me a final pat on the back and the heat of his arm left my shoulder. He went to go sit down. "Everyone, Malaysia-chan would like to speak first."

"Um…" I muttered, hurrying up to the blackboard, aware that all eyes were on me. Before I said anything, my eyes darted to England for some reason. Meeting my eyes, he gave a polite smile that disappeared quickly. It was just a pity smile, but it encouraged the hell out of me.

"I-I…It was come to my attention that…Are you all aware that Haiti is in deep BS right now?" I blurted without thinking. I shook away the embarrassment that soaked into my cheeks. "Well, I-I have…Haiti is my friend from, err, a while ago. And…"

Okay. It's go time. Now or never.

I got on the ground, tears filling my eyes and streaming down my face. "Please, I'm so worried about her! She's injured, sick, and hungry! She has no money or medicine or food…And she refuses to let me help her! Please, she needs help!"

The crying must have been successful, because China immediately stood up. "_Ai ya_! If you're Malaysia, that means I'm your Onii-chan _aru_! If I'm your Onii-chan, I have to help you up when you're down _aru_! So I'll donate to Haiti _aru_!"

England stood up as well. "_Brilliant_! I'll donate as well!"

France, too. "_Oui_!I'm Haiti's Onii-chan, so I'll do whatever I can!" he said, crying as well. Russia patted him on the back, smiling the same way as always.

America followed. "_Dude_!Since she originally asked me, I'll be the first one to donate! And I'll donate so much, I'll be the hero!"

I let out a shaky sob. "Thank you, everyone…All your donations are welcome. I can't thank you enough…"

In the end, the only one who didn't donate was Russia. But that was okay, because every other countries donated millions of dollars when it all added up. Now I just had to figure out a way to get it to Haiti without her rejecting it…

I stayed for the rest of the Conference, and I made it a point of myself to be the very last one to leave. The second-to-last to leave caught my attention. Naturally, he of all people would catch my attention.

"Y….!" I spluttered. "…You're…You're Canada-kun! I mean…Canada-san! Canada-san is what I meant to say! Not Canada-kun! Because I don't know you yet, but I'd like to know you, so I accidentally called you Canada-kun by accident, but then again, I'm probably only making it worse by talking so fast like this, so please forgive me! I'll shut up now!"

He stopped and looked at me. Everyone else had already gone. We were the only ones in the room.

"…Yes, I'm Canada," he said quietly.

I wracked my brain for something to say. "Nice to meet you!" I said after a second. "I-I'm Malaysia, and…Well, have you lost your bear?"

He gave a faint smile and looked rather sad and nervous. "Yes, how did you know…?"

"I found him! I didn't know how to contact you, so I…I…I kept him at my house, you can come and get him if you'd like!"

He just simply looked at me, as if he didn't know if I were serious.

"…Okay."

**~The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

To get to my house, we had to take a shortcut through quite a few countries, so it was a long walk. Every passing second, my heart skipped another beat. This experience just may put me in the hospital. But it was horribly quiet. Canada obviously doesn't have anything to talk about, and if I said anything…

"…Do you like America-kun?"

"…Eh?"

Did _Canada_…just start a _conversation_?

"Do you like America-kun?" he repeated, even quieter.

I thought about what he was trying to say. "I…don't know, what do you mean? Like…as a friend? Or as…as…"

He looked at the floor and walked a little bit faster, as if he wanted to leave me behind. "Never mind. It's just, the way he talked about you…"

"I've never even really had a conversation with America-san, I feel absolutely nothing!" I said quickly, wondering if he was talking about America putting his arm around me.

He refused to look at me. "Never mind," he said again. He was walking so fast, he was five feet in front of me. I doubled my pace, trying to keep up with him.

"And if you ask me, you're nothing like America-san!"

He stopped cold, and I couldn't stop myself. I ran right into him, completely on purpose. I feel sick admitting it, but I just couldn't stop myself. He flinched before I even made contact with him.

"…How?"

I didn't expect that. "How? Err, um…It's true that you both wear glasses and look a bit alike…but you're a lot different!" I forced myself to smile. "Um…You're cute and sincere, while America-san's handsome and hostile!"

_…Oh, crap. I didn't mean to say "cute" out loud._

Canada didn't move, and I was still clinging to his back. Virtual reality? BS! I could feel him, and he was real!

"…You're also thinner than he is," I continued. "And you have a bear, while he was an alien! You're so much nicer, too! It's…It's easy to tell the difference! You…You feel differently than he does!"

_That does it, Malaysia. Just stop talking before you embarrass yourself for real._

"…Is that so…?"

"…Yes! And I guess I like America-san as a friend, but I'd like to get you know you better too, Canada-kun! Um…Canada-san!"

Canada still didn't move. I begged to whatever gods this world has that he would hurry up and respond.

"You think about everyone else…" I continued. "And America-san only thinks of himself…You get attacked all the time, and America-san attacks people all the time…!"

He turned around and smiled at me, forcing me to let go. "Let's keep going."

"…Okay…"

Most awkward thing that ever happened in my life, but I have to admit…I've been dreaming about that for years. When we got to my house, Canada was surprised.

"There are so many buildings, and they're all small…Wouldn't it be better if they were all one big house?"

"Well…" I thought aloud. "I suppose the building I sleep in is big enough, and the ones I need to get to a lot are close. So it works fine. But I get where you're coming from, because your house is big."

Canada looked as if he couldn't picture living in a house with more than one building. That was understandable, since his house was all one building.

I felt something crawl up my back and onto my head.

"I'm hungry, mother."

Mother? I swear I heard wedding bells. I really heard them. I don't think Canada did, though…

"Oh, it's you, Kumajiro-kun," I said awkwardly, trying to look upwards but couldn't catch sight of him. I tried to ignore the 'mother' part, but Canada and I getting married was now firmly rooted in my brain. "Have you been okay all by yourself?"

"Hungry," he reminded me, taking no notice of Canada.

"In that case," I said to Canada. "You should stay over here for dinner! I'll cook for you! Um…What would you like?"

Canada thought for a second. "Um…Anything is good, I suppose."

_What a big help, I'll be bored of him in no time…_

"Um…Let's see…How about roasted turkey?" I offered, out of ideas. "I'll run to the store, and…"

Canada smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. I was up to my limits with the silent treatment, so I high-tailed it out of there.

**~The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

"…Heeeeeey, Malaysia…"

"Um…Who is this?"

"Don't you recognize my voice? It's your ol' pal, Haiti…"

"Oh! Haiti!" I said into the phone. "Have you been all right? Do you need food or anything?"

"Don't play stupid," she spat. "How the hell does America suddenly show up at my door with, like…ten million dollars? What'd you tell him?"

I smiled. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know it was you. You left my place in such a hurry. It must've been you."

I forced back a giggle. "Speaking of America, I'm officially part of the Allies! I practically control America now! I can get him to do whatever I want!"

"Wait, Malaysia never captured America!"

"So? It doesn't have to be historically correct," I laughed. "So long as we're having fun, anyway."

"In any case, don't change the subject! Australia never would've done it," she continued. "It has to be you."

"Why me? I don't even know what I did!"

"I don't know what you did either, but I didn't need you butting in! I have a job for a reason!"

"At least France will quit crying now."

"True…But thank you, Malaysia."

"I thought you were mad!"

"How could I be mad?" she shouted. "America showed up at my door and gave me ten million dollars! Would you be mad?"

Haiti, otherwise known as Mika, is a bit of a complicated person. She's a little bit sadistic and a little bit romantic. That's why she's most like Belarus. In fact…she's a lot like her. And she's addicted to Russia, too…She pulls the cute game and then strikes while your guard is down. She tries too hard sometimes, though. She likes guys who are just like her, so her favorite is Russia. So the guys she likes are both cute…and insane. I don't get her, but seeing her in this condition…

"Hey Haiti, let's have lunch together tomorrow. My treat."

"I told you, I don't need your charity."

"What if I bring Russia?"

"I'm in!"

"Nah, I don't wanna…He scares me…Where do you wanna go?" I asked. "Obviously not Russian food. Don't you dare say it."

"Nah, that's just stupid…Fine, I'll go without Russia…"

"How about going to France's place?"

"Dear god!" she shouted. "Do you have any idea how much I want to get away from France? With his constant, "My poor little sister! My poor little sister!" If I get any food, it's from him, and it's always French. I've had it! No more snails!"

"Fine, no French…"

I gasped. She seemed to be able to tell what I was thinking from the gasp.

"Italy's place!" we chorused.

**~The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)~**

Day xx Time xx Year 2010 - Diary Entry: Tenna

"It's not every day I get visitors from female countries," Italy said lazily, shaking our hands. We both knew that was a lie, but disregarded it. "I guess if you're new, then I must be your Onii-sama!"

Haiti giggled cutely. She had bought a short white dress for the occasion with the money she had gotten from the Allies. This is exactly what I expected from her, buying drinks with North and South Italy. She would have been 100% adorable, if she didn't have a huge mug of beer sitting in front of her. That reduced cuteness by about 20%. "Yeah, you're Onii-sama!"

"Hey Romano, I'm Malaysia!" I said. Romano, who wasn't even paying attention at the time, turned and was surprised to see I was talking to him.

"Eh…What is it?"

I shrugged, forming a plan in my head. "I was trying to start a conversation, but if you don't wanna listen, you can just go to hell and I'll stay up here…"

Romano grinned and put his arm around me. "Excellent! Just my type!"

I turned to Haiti, idly removing Romano's arm from my shoulder with two fingers without looking at him. He winced as I did so. "Do I know people, or do I _know _people?"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear past our epic win," she laughed, taking another large gulp of beer and forcing Italy's arm around her shoulder.

I learned why there was a legal age for drinking that night. To this point in time, I can't remember exactly what happened. All I can remember is this:

I was playing hard-to-get with Romano, and he went crazy. Most fun I'll ever have in a bar. Well, maybe. It was the first time I've ever been in a bar, after all. After three, four, five, maybe seven glasses into the night, I started to call him "Romano-sama," which really made him lose his cool. If he ever had any cool, anyway. Haiti followed up on my little game and started calling Italy "Italy-sama." I can't remember what we talked about…I vaguely remember the word "Renaissance" being mentioned once or twice. Romano was obviously bragging a lot, I didn't even have to remember to know that. Come to think of it, I can't even remember what I was drinking. But I know I drank a lot. And I don't remember ever going home. Maybe we passed out.

And, to my surprise, we woke in their bed. Yeah. Woke up surrounded by the Italy brothers. Strangest thing that ever happened to me, yet I've never loved anything so much. We couldn't find the strength to get out of bed, except for Haiti, who rolled onto the floor as soon as she woke up. My head hurt like crazy, but Haiti seemed five times worse.

"Malaysia…I…will never…eat anything…ever again…"

"I don't think it was the food, Haiti…" I muttered. I had finally let Romano drape his arm around my shoulder. His skin was ridiculously warm. Italy was still fast asleep next to Haiti.

"It was! It was the goddamn French food! That stupid 'Nii-chan…I'll kick his blonde ass…"

"The French are assholes," Romano added, still half-asleep and resting his chin on my shoulder. "They drive me up a wall, dammit…"

"Don't blame France when you two drank too much," I growled, trying to sound reasonable.

"He's so unfair, Malaysia…He always tells me, 'No wine if you can't even afford food!'…I just hate his stupid hair and his stupid clothes…" She went off into another world, mumbling about all her problems. I thought she might pull out a hatchet and chop us into pieces at any moment.

"Malaysia-chama, my head hurts, dammit!" Romano whined, hugging me tighter. "Why is that Veneziano immune to wine? Dammit, that bastard…"

I patted him absentmindedly on the head just to shut him up.

"Malaysia-chan…" Italy's voice said from where he was lying. He was still asleep, but was muttering to himself. "Let's…do this…again…soon…"

"Why Malaysia?" Haiti complained. "I was the one kissing up to you, you bastard! Heartbreaker! I friggin' hate you!"

"I think it's time to get you home, Haiti…"

And _boom_, all of a sudden I remember nothing but black. And some yelling. I definitely remember yelling. But the day after that, I learned everything that had happened that night…And it was messed up.

**~The Fangirl War (2010 - 2012)~**

**The only reason I could wrote two chapters in one day and couldn't put the second one up was because I was home pretty much all day with nothing else to do. But I couldn't put them up because iceshadow4 hadn't put hers up yet. So, praise my boringness! The guys have made their first appearance! =drools=**

** So, if I updated, that means this MIGHT BE the same day that iceshadow4 put her first chapter up! So everyone go read it if it's up yet! YAY! I finally get to lead a partner story! Before this, all I did was follow! I'm so grown up…**

** …And we introduced another female character! Oh no, this'll get ugly. =winks= Have fun, I love you guys, and…I have nothing else to do but write another one. I probably won't finish it, though…R&R! Love you! ~Furyfur **


End file.
